


O Silêncio entre Nós – Parte II

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Monochrome
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Blake e Weiss são colegas de quarto na prestigiada e rigorosa escola interna para moças, Santa Lúcia, e depois de um começo um tanto difícil, elas agora estavam mantendo um relacionamento secreto (na verdade, não tão secreto assim), mas algumas coisas nunca mudavam… aquele silêncio que existiam entre elas, ainda estava presente, mas Blake logo descobriu que era fácil se comunicar com Weiss sem precisar usar nenhuma palavra sequer.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 5





	O Silêncio entre Nós – Parte II

Blake assistia pouco entusiasmada o sermão dominical que o reverendo Clifford fazia, todas as alunas do Santa Lúcia deveriam ir à igreja pelo menos uma vez por semana, o não comparecimento significava ouvir uma severa repreensão e uma punição em forma de longas horas de rezar em uma sala isolada.

Não que ela realmente se importasse com isso, Blake não era do tipo que se incomodaria com tal coisa, ela também não era exatamente aberta aquela filosofia religiosa, seu pessimismo com a vida a fazia não simpatizar com as ideias teístas. Mas acima disso tudo, Blake não queria se meter em problemas de nenhuma forma, foi por causa de comportamentos “rebelde” que ela foi mandada para aquele lugar, quebras as regras, não lhe era chamativo, apesar de que havia uma certa pessoa que a impelia a quebra uma ou duas regras, e nem todas eram regras meramente institucionais.

Naquele momento, o reverendo Clifford terminou seu sermão e para encerrar a cerimônia, ele chamou o coral na igreja para cantar a capela. Blake se sentou, o local que ela havia acolhido não era o que dava a melhor visão para o altar, mas, com certeza, dava uma vista muito boa para o pequeno palco onde o coral da escola cantava.

A professora responsável gesticulou como um maestro e o coro de suas colegas de escola começou a cantar Ave-Maria em um unisom limpo e bonito, mas os olhos de Blake só se fixavam em uma única pessoa… Weiss estava um passo à frente do que todas as outras, ela usava a mesma túnica branca e longa padrão do coral, mas claramente ela se destacava, se não fosse por seu icônico cabelo branco ou por seus chamativos olhos cor de ciano, era por sua voz tão linda que ela parecia um anjo cantando.

Um sorriso tão mínimo como uma gota d’água escorrendo por uma folha no amanhecer, surgiu em seu rosto ao ficar ali a admirando. Weiss sempre mantinha uma expressão neutra em público, mas Blake já havia visto uma série de expressões no rosto dela que ela supunha que mais ninguém havia visto, ela gostava de acreditar nisso.

Quando a música terminou, Blake viu Weiss se virando e olhando para ela rapidamente, durou apenas alguns segundo, alguns segundo de uma comunicação silenciosa cuja um olhar, foi mais do que um bastante.

Blake saiu deixando o vento frio do outono balançar em seu cabelo cor de ébano, as folhas das árvores estavam envelhecendo em diferentes tons de amarelo e vermelho, os dias ficavam mais curtos e as meninas da escola estavam começando a usar suas roupas mais agasalhadas, cachecóis, meias-calças de fio grosso e casacos por cima do uniforme. Ela caminhou vagarosamente deixando a pequena multidão se dispensar a caminho da escola em conversas paralelas. Blake pegou um rumo diferente foi parar em um pequeno espaço do lado de trás da igreja, havia um banco de pedra, bem de frente para uma estátua de Nossa Senhora cuja fonte de água que ficava a seus pés, agora estava empoçada e cheia de folhas secas, foi ali, que ela se sentou.

Weiss não tardou a chegar, ela havia mudando de suas roupas brancas sacras do coral, para o uniforme do Santa Lúcia, saia de pregas vermelha xadrez, com um terninho feminino e um laço vermelho em volta do colarinho. Blake afastou um pouco no branco para ela se sentar.

— Deixei você esperando por muito tempo? — Ela disse e Blake respondeu apenas com um balanço de cabeça em negativo.

— Você estava ótima cantando. — Blake se aproximou afastando alguns fios brancos do rosto de Weiss. — É sempre lindo. — Sua voz saiu baixa e arrastada, seu hálito fazendo cócegas o rosto da outra.

— É impressão minha, ou você está frequentando com mais regularidade a missa? — Weiss perguntou virando o rosto e deixando suas bocas realmente muito próximas.

— Provavelmente, seja verdade. — Blake fechou a distância entre elas em um beijo, Weiss enfiou seus dedos no cabelo dela a puxando para mais perto enquanto seus lábios se moviam juntos em um gesto que já havia se tornado familiar.

Blake se inclinou sobre ela aprofundando o beijo e Weiss soltou um pequeno gemido no gesto, mas logo seus ombros foram empurrados delicadamente e Blake se afastou abrindo os olhos e mirando nos azuis de Weiss que terminou colocando a mão em sua bochecha e acariciando ali. Ela não precisou dizer nada para Blake entender o recado “ali, não”.

— Quer voltar? — Ela perguntou sorrindo.

— Suponho que seja uma boa ideia, a governadora Goodwinch já deve ter notado minha ausência. — Weiss respondeu tão imparcial como só ela era capaz de soar.

Blake se levantou oferecendo a mão para Weiss que lhe sorriu e a pegou se levantando também, as duas riram quase sem som uma para a outra e sem dizer mais nada, elas andaram de mãos dadas na direção da escola.

O caminho era sinuoso em alguns trechos, mas a maior parte da estrada que ia da igreja até a escola Santa Lúcia era uma reta tranquila cercada de árvore. Em algum momento durante o percurso silencioso, Weiss se aproximou e encostou seu ombro no braço de Blake, devido à diferença de altura, sua cabeça ficou na altura do ombro dela, a morena apenas sorriu e se inclinou um pouco inalando o perfume do cabelo de marfim de Weiss sem conter a expressão contente.

Sua paz foi perturbada por gritos quando duas meninas saiam de entre as árvores correndo.

— Ruby, você não está sendo justa!

— Se você não me pegar, nunca vai ter ele de volta!

Blake reconheceu as duas, eram Penny Polendina e Ruby Rose, as duas eram um tanto imperativas, dividiam um quarto no dormitório dos primeiros anistas. Elas parecia estar em algum tipo de jogo de pega-pega, onde era óbvio, que Penny estava levando a pior, Ruby era notoriamente conhecida por ser extremamente rápida e a campeã em todas as provas de velocidade, ela até tinha quebrado o recorde 100 metros rasos no intercolegial em seu primeiro ano no Santa Lúcia.

— Ei, Blake! — Ruby pulou na sua frente, era uma menina pequena e enérgica, tinha um cabelo escuro e meio arruivado, em um corte assimétrico e picotado, seu rosto tinha feições inocentes e com grande olhos de cor cinza.

— Oi, Ruby, o que vocês tão fazendo? — perguntou Blake vendo Weiss contrair suas sobrancelhas minimamente, ela estava incomodada pela presença indesejada, ninguém além de Blake perceberia.

— Nada demais. — respondeu Ruby e Penny chegou atrás dela claramente ofegante por ter perseguido sua colega sabe-se lá por quanto tempo.

— Ruby, você trapaceou. — acusou Penny.

— Ah, claro que não. — defendeu-se Ruby. — Foi tudo dentro das regras que você mesma estabeleceu, de qualquer forma, eu ganhei e agora, você vai fazer meu dever de casa por uma semana.

Penny soltou um bochecho chateado.

— Você parece contente, Ruby, aconteceu algo? — perguntou Blake notando que sua colega mais jovem parecia ainda mais alegre do que normalmente era.

— Ah sim, aconteceu a coisa mais maravilhosa de todas, você nem imagina.

— Você vai contar isso para todo mundo até toda a escola está sabendo? — Penny disse a seu lado.

— Siiiim, porque se você tivesse prestando atenção, teria escutado que eu disse que é a coisa mais maravilhosa de todas!

Ruby bagunçou o cabelo de Penny pulando em cima da outra menina, Penny era de algum modo parecia com Ruby em vários aspectos, pelo menos, era isso que Blake achava. Ambas eram joviais e divertidas, e se davam bem de um jeito bem improvável.

— E o que seria essa coisa mais maravilhosa de todas? — Weiss falou pela primeira vez, sua voz soou indiferente e fria com um leve sarcasmos no fundo.

— Ah, Weiss, você vai amar! — Ruby agarrou as mãos dela e balançou de um jeito quase frenético, Weiss puxou seus braços fazendo uma careta azeda para a menina que, ou ignorou completamente, ou nem sequer havia notando a cara feia que Weiss fez.

— Você vai contar a novidade ou não? — Penny disse cruzando os braços, mas nenhum sinal de irritação em sua voz.

— Claro, claro… — Ruby se afastou e abriu os braços como se fosse fazer um pronunciamento muito importante. — A minha irmã vai vir para cá no próximo semestre! — Ruby olhou em expectativa, obviamente esperando uma reação tão empolgada quanto a dela.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã. — Foi a única coisa que Blake pensou em dizer.

— Ah, Yang é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, vocês vão amá-la!

— É verdade, Yang é muito legal! — Penny disse casualmente.

— Sim, sim, a pessoa mais legal do mundo todo! — Ruby se empolgou.

— Estou vendo que você gosta muito da sua irmã. — Blake falou a vendo pular de um lado para o outro.

— Você a conhece, Polendina? — Weiss perguntou diretamente para Penny, a menina que tinha cabelo cor de cobre e sardas espalhadas por seu rosto, não deixou seu sorriso vacilar.

— Pode me chamar só de Penny, Weiss. — Ela disse em um tom simpático. — Conheço toda a família da Ruby, já estive na casa dela, o pai dela é… hum… irreverente, por assim dizer.

Weiss jogou um olhar cético para Ruby e concluiu que o “irreverente” era apenas uma atenuante e que provavelmente Ruby era um reflexo de sua família… ela mesma era um reflexo de sua família, por que deveria pensar que seria diferente com outras famílias?

— Parabéns pela entrada de sua irmã aqui, sei que os exames de admissão são rigorosos, então ela deve ter seu mérito.

— Ah sim, Yang conseguiu uma bolsa integral, ela é demais.

— Você também tem uma bolsa integral, Ruby. — Blake comentou.

— É verdade… — A pequena bateu em sua própria cabeça levemente e deu uma piscadela.

— Vocês duas certamente que são muito talentosas.

— Obrigada, Blake.

— Sim, certamente que são, agora se nos dão licença, já perdemos tempo demais aqui e já está escurecendo, temos de voltar antes que os portões fechem. — Weiss disse deixando um pouco do seu aborrecimento passar por sua voz.

— Parece prudente. — disse Penny. — E dessa vez, chegarei primeiro. — Ela saiu correndo.

— Ei, não vale! — gritou Ruby correndo atrás dela.

Blake acabou rindo.

— Não sabia que você era tão próxima da Rose. — Weiss falou pegando a mão de Blake e começando a andar calmamente na direção da escola.

— Temos uma aula em conjunto, culinária, ela me ajudou a fazer um bolo uma vez. — respondeu Blake. — Ela não é tão ruim, você faz parecer que ela é um castigo, ou algo assim.

— Para mim, creio que seja.

Elas nada mais disseram o caminho inteiro, suas mãos se mantendo juntas em um silêncio confortável. Elas passaram pelo portão e pelo caminho do jardim, até Weiss parar e se virar para encarar Blake:

— Passarei no salão de música, me espere no quarto, não devo demorar.

Blake notou que havia alguma preocupação em sua voz, mas decidiu que não era o momento de perguntar sobre isso, quem sabe depois.

— Certo. — respondeu Blake e deu um rápido selinho nos lábios da outra que ficou surpresa apenas por um instante, depois sorriu e saiu andando elegantemente.

Blake tomou o caminho mais longo, porém, mais isolado e livre de pessoas para o dormitório. Eles era velhos casarões pintados de cores diferente e recebiam nomes de flores, eram cinco dormitórios no total, e Blake e Weiss moravam no dormitório Delfim, suas paredes eram pintadas de roxo e branco. Ela adentrou a velha casa passando pela sala comum onde várias alunas estavam, mas Blake não as cumprimentou, ela passou direto para as escadas que levavam aos andares de cima onde os quartos ficavam.

Quando ela adentrou o andar onde seu quarto ficava, logo avistou Pyrrha olhando pela janela do final do corredor, a garota alta e ruiva estava trocando os pés parecendo nervosa.

— O que está vendo aí? — Blake perguntou de repente e Pyrrha deu um pulo de susto, ela se virou acuada.

— Ah, Blake, é só você, eu pensei que era a governanta. — disse fechando a janela atrás de si apressadamente.

— O que você está escondendo aí? — perguntou sem se deixar desviar do assunto.

— Aaaah, nada… — Pyrrha parecia nervosa.

Um baque foi ouvido do lado de fora e as duas garotas olharam para ver mãos batendo no vidro da janela, Pyrrha se apressou em abrir e uma garota de cabelo curto e laranja caiu para o lado de dentro resmungando alto.

Blake deveria ter imaginado que era alguma coisa que Nora estava aprontando.

— Por que você fechou a porta na minha cara? — Nora reclamou de Pyrrha.

— Me desculpe, você estava demorando muito.

— Não importa, valeu a pena. — A menina se vangloriou.

Blake como uma boa observadora, descobriu cedo ao chegar no Santa Lúcia, que sua vizinha e colega, Nora Valkyrie, mantinha um relacionamento com um menino que estudava na escola de rapazes do outro lado da colina. Ela fazia suas fugas para encontrar o rapaz algumas vezes na semana e forçava sua colega de quarto, Pyrrha, a acobertá-la.

— Eu aconselho vocês duas a serem mais discretas, qualquer dia desses, acabarão pegas em flagrante. — Blake disse simplesmente e se virou indo na direção de seu próprio quarto.

Ela ouviu Pyrrha dizendo algo sobre ela está certa e que Nora deveria parar de fazer aquilo, mas também ouviu a menina debochando sobre aquilo. Blake não queria o mal de ninguém e torcia para que ela não fosse pegue, mas sua parte lógica-racional lhe dizia que era isso que aconteceria eventualmente.

Talvez fosse um pouco hipócrita de sua parte dizer aquilo, visto que ela mesma mantinha um segredo. Blake fechou a porta atrás de si, ela começou a trocar de roupa, ou, pelo menos, tirar as peças mais pesadas de seu vestuário, cachecol, casaco, o colete do uniforme, abriu alguns botões de sua caminha e tirou os sapatos, apesar de ter mantido suas meias-calças, ela pegou um livro e deitou-se em uma das camas para ter uma leitura tranquila enquanto esperava Weiss voltar.

Seu segredo era mais fácil de ocultar, salvaguardas em seu próprio quarto, não era difícil manter seu relacionamento longe de olhos curiosos, apesar de vez por outra, elas se arriscarem em encontros mais ousados fora das paredes seguras de seu dormitório.

Blake olhou para o lado, havia um bonito arranjo de flores em cima do criado-mudo, eram brancas… logo seus pensamentos vagaram para Weiss e seus olhos âmbar, normalmente duros e distantes, ficaram inexoravelmente suaves. Ela ergueu a mão para pegar uma delas, mas antes de seus dedos encostarem nas pétalas, a porta do quarto abriu e Blake se virou para ver Weiss entrando já reclamando de algo, ela resmungou e ralhou tirando seu casaco e cachecol.

— O que houve? — Blake perguntou.

— Goodwinch continua me pressionando a ir nessa apresentação, é irritante. — respondeu de mal-humor. — Acabarei indo, preciso agradar os professores. — disse tirando seus sapatos.

— Por que?

Weiss se virou a olhando e nada disse, ela parecia pensar qual resposta previamente ensaiada ela diria:

— Favores não vem por nada.

Blake não precisava de mais, ela sabia que a influência que Weiss tinha não vinha exclusivamente do poder político de sua família, mas também do fato dela ser a menina de ouro da escola. Ela tinha de se esforçar muito, manter uma reputação e médias impecáveis, Blake sabia o quanto tudo era exaustivo para ela.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

Weiss a olhou por cima do ombro novamente, ela acabou de tirar sua meia-calça e se virou para Blake jogando seu casaco de lado:

— Sim.

Ela caminhou até a cama parando na frente de Blake que se arrastou pelo colchão até ficar sentada e poder olhar Weiss de baixo para cima. Não perdeu tempo e segurou ela pela cintura enquanto Weiss passava seus braços pelos ombros de Blake.

Mais uma vez, nada foi dito, ela apenas se arrastou para as suas pernas e se sentou ali deixando seu rosto pairar um pouco acima de sua cabeça. Seus lábios roçaram quentes e suaves um no outro enquanto seus olhos fechavam, não foi uma surpresa quando sua boca foi capturada em um beijo firme, Blake segurou sua cintura a mantendo no lugar, mas Weiss jogou seu peso para frente fazendo as duas caírem sobre os lençóis brancos da cama.

Quando ela se afastou, quebrando o beijo, seus olhos azuis estavam escuros e com as pupilas dilatadas, Blake imaginava que seus olhos deveria está em estado semelhante, era mais uma forma que havia entre elas para se comunicarem sem palavras. Não precisavam verbalizar o que queriam, nem dizer o quanto, queriam.

Blake deslizou sua mão por baixo da saia de Weiss e a viu fechar os olhos soltando um pequeno suspiro de apreciação, ela deixou seus dedos tatearam a pele exposta da coxa dela enquanto ela se inclinava para baixo para um outro beijo e suas mãos vagaram para seu abdômen, onde Weiss não teve pudor em deixar seus dedos acariciarem por dentro de sua camisa.

Weiss se afastou de repente, ela sentou-se sobre as pernas de Blake e começou a desabotoar sua camisa quase impaciente, a morena riu e se colocou a ajudá-la a desfazer os botões de sua própria camisa, Weiss se afastou olhando atentamente seu trabalho propositalmente lento e meticuloso para se despir.

— Você vai me deixar fazer todo o trabalho? — perguntou Blake em um tom divertido vendo Weiss parada a olhando depois que ela havia tirado sua camisa.

— Ótima ideia. — Weiss respondeu com um sorriso quase malicioso.

Ela saiu de cima de Blake e ficou sobre seus joelhos, ela levantou os braços e a olhou provocativa, Blake apenas riu balançando a cabeça, ela se sentou na cama puxando Weiss para mais perto e começou a desfazer os botões da camisa dela.

Seus dedos correram pela pela recém-exposta, ela sentiu os músculos de Weiss se contraindo só um pouco com seu toque e Blake olhou para cima, seus olhos transmitindo o consentimento que ela nem segue duvidava que não estariam lá.

Ela afastou o tecido beijando a pele de porcelana de Weiss, seu dedos correndo pela cintura dela flertando com a bainha de sua saia, Blake sentiu mãos agarrando sua nuca a incentivando a continuar quando ela passou a usar sua língua para acariciar a barriga dela.

Weiss fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça aproveitando a contato, o cabelo macio entre seus dedos, a língua úmida na sua pele, a respiração quente e as mãos correndo por suas pernas, sua saia já estava no chão e Blake estava brincando com a bainha se sua calcinha.

Weiss sempre foi mais impaciente do que ela, isso ficava evidente quando ela a empurrou para baixo e foi logo tirando sua camisa para fora e depois o zíper da saia de Blake a puxando para baixo, Weiss se aproxima e a beija nos lábios, suas mãos se agarrando em seus ombros e puxando as alças de seu sutiã enquanto suas unhas arranham sua pele.

Logo seus seios estavam expostos com um movimento rápido e Weiss não hesitou em tocá-los e beijá-los. Blake arfou quando um de seu mamilos foi acariciado por uma língua quente e macia, ela agarrou a cabeça de Weiss a segurando no lugar enquanto sentia ela rindo orgulhosa contra sua pele.

Ela viu Weiss pairando acima dela com uma expressão provocativa e Blake mordeu o próprio lábio em expectativa, mas logo sua boca foi coberta por um beijo possessivo, Weiss deixou seu peso cair sobre ela e Blake não perdeu tempo em ir direito para o feixe do sutiã dela o desfazendo em um instante, a peça de roupa foi jogada e Weiss deixou seus beijos migrarem para seu queixo e depois o pescoço causando suspiros longos e satisfeitos de Blake.

Weiss espalhou beijos por sua clavícula e ombros, depois desceu para seus seios novamente, Blake passou a mão pelas costas dela indicando que estava gostando, logo a atenção de Weiss migrou ainda mais para baixo e ela distribuiu beijos ao longo de seu abdômen até parar próximo a sua calcinha. Blake sentiu sua expectativa crescer, mas ela sabia que sua colega não estava nem perto de acabar com sua provocação.

Blake sentiu ela se mudando um pouco mais para baixo e roças os lábios na parte interna de sua coxa, um gemido quase silencioso escapou de sua boca. Weiss começou a tirar lentamente a sua meia-calça enquanto beijava a pele que cada vez ficava mais visível. Ela deu igual tratamento em ambas as pernas, naquele ponto, Blake já se sentia perto da borda, ela podia sentir sua calcinha umedecida e o latejar típico de desejo, ficou severamente tentar a guiar sua própria mão para aplacar sua necessidade, mas claro que ela não faria aquilo.

A mão de Weiss tocou em sua calcinha, o tecido fino foi uma barreira pífia para sensibilidade de Blake naquele momento e um suspiro alto saiu por entre seus lábios. Ela levou suas mãos a boca para abafar os sons que inevitavelmente viriam, Weiss não se incomodou, ela apenas tirou sua calcinha e passou seus dedos magros e pálidos por sua dobra molhada e Blake sentiu seu corpo estremecer, logo dois dedos a penetraram e uma língua quente passou a friccionar contra seu clitóris.

Suas costas arquearam e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto seu corpo tremia com a onda devastadora de prazer que subia de seu ventre. Uma das mãos de Blake voou inconscientemente para a cabeça de Weiss a segurando no lugar e acariciando o cabelo macio e branco dela, a outra mão, ficou disciplinadamente segurando sua própria boca lhe deixando com nada além de gemidos abafando que escapavam por entre os dedos ocasionalmente.

Ela estava apenas vagamente ciente de Weiss tocando a si mesma, mas era difícil prestar atenção em qualquer coisa quando seu ventre parecia pegar fogo, Blake podia sentir toda aquela energia libertina se concentrando ali, em um ponto onde Weiss a tocava, algo tão maciço que era quase palpável. Seu olhos viram, ela sabia que estava muito perto, quando um par de olhos azuis se voltou para cima e Blake os encontrou com seu próprio olhos, ela sabia que Weiss estava sorrindo e então, um orgasmos poderoso varreu seu corpo fazendo uma onda de choque correr por sua coluna e todos os músculos tremerem em espasmos por alguns segundos só, para alguns instantes depois, cair relaxada na cama.

Weiss se arrastou para cima dela e sentou-se sobre sua cintura a olhando, elas ficaram em silêncio por tempo, não era nada desconfortável. Blake sentiu as unhas delas se arrastando por seu abdome e ela se movendo meio inquieta sobre si

Blake sorrir e leva suas mãos para a única peça de roupa que Weiss ainda estava usando, sua calcinha, ela se levanta apenas para a roupa ser tirada e depois volta a se sentar sobre Blake que correr suas mãos livremente pelo corpo magro e despido dela, seus dedos varrendo suas coxas, tocando sua barriga… seus seios.

Ela soltou um suspiro alto quando Blake dava um tratamento atencioso para seus seios com suas duas mãos, Weiss fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás quanto seu corpo se moveu sobre ela, Blake podia sentir a vagina molhada dela roçando contra sua pele e julgando pelo gemido que Weiss deixou escapar, ela não tinha dúvidas que a outra garota estava bem necessitada.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela de repente pegou uma de suas mãos que estavam apalpando seus seios, Weiss a levou rapidamente para baixo entre suas próprias pernas, ela se ergueu e Blake não hesitou em penetrá-la com dois dedos.

Weiss arfou alto, ela sempre era mais “barulhenta” do que Blake naqueles momentos. Ela gemeu e deixou seu corpo tremer enquanto se movia para cima e para baixo, Blake a acompanhou com sua mão usando a mão livre para continuar acariciando um de seus seios. Weiss colocou suas mãos sobre a barriga dela para se firmar enquanto aumentava o ritmo.

Blake sentiu as paredes internas da vagina dela se contraindo entorno de seus dedos, ela estava muito perto, Weiss arfou com mais força, como se o ar começasse a lhe falta, seus movimentos ficando mais irregulares e com um longo gemido, ela gozou em sua mão.

Weiss deixou seu corpo cair sobre ela se segurando pelas mãos no colchão, um braço de cada lado da cabeça de Blake, o peso de seu corpo fazendo seu orgasmos se prologar um pouco mais, sua cintura se movendo em um espasmo tardio.

Ela tirou seus dedos e logo a abraçou, Weiss se deixou cair completamente sobre ela e Blake passou gentilmente a mão pelas costas dela enquanto a outra garota se aninhou em seus braços. Ambas soltaram um longo suspiro cansado, porém, satisfeito, assim, sem palavras, no silêncio que era tão próprio delas…

Blake se acostumou, ela si julgava uma garota de poucas palavras, menos até do que Weiss, mas elas se entendiam, se entendiam muito bem, mesmo se não usassem suas vozes ou verbalizassem seus desejos e receios. Havia aquele olhar, aquele olhar que dizia tudo.

Weiss levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos:

— Quando as férias de inverno chegarem, não vamos nos ver, mas darei um jeito para que estejamos no mesmo quarto próximo semestre… se você quiser…

A última parte foi dita quase em um sussurro, e suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas. Weiss tinha um lado surpreendentemente fofo e gentil, essa faceta de si mesma, ela raramente demonstra, Blake se sentiu honrada em ser uma das pessoas que tiveram o privilégio de ver a parte mais rara de Weiss Schnee, uma parte que geralmente era trancada a sete chaves.

— Se você ainda não se cansou de mim, eu adoraria continuar o que nós temos. — Blake disse corando um pouco também, os olhos de Weiss se arregalaram só por meio segundo antes de ela fazer uma cara de deboche.

— Claro, se eu não me livrei de você até agora, o que esperava? — Ela disse com uma voz de falsa indiferença, mas Blake viu um sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

— Obrigada, eu acho.

Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos, Blake envolveu seus braços nela e o quarto caiu no silêncio…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
